


Shots

by Mustachebabs



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Despite her rough edges, Elphaba always has Galinda's back. Even when it comes to taking drinks for the blonde.





	Shots

They are headed to bar number three of the night after saying goodnight to Boq. Elphaba’s arm rests over Glinda’s shoulders. It keeps them warm as they make the line to get in and gives the blonde a chance to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear. For the most part, it’s just her giggles and warm breath against the raven haired woman’s skin.

“Elphie, thank you again for coming out.” Glinda says as they move a step forward in line.

“You are welcome, my sweet.” Elphaba answers with a smile as the blonde leans her head on her shoulder.

At this bar, they are supposed to meet up with Avaric and Fiyero. They promised drink deals. Once they reach the bouncer, they show their IDs and step into the loud locale. 

“They said they were towards the back!” Elphaba reminds the blonde, which gains her a nod. 

Somehow, they make it pass the sea of people. Avaric spots them and waves his beer to flag them over. The music is so loud that they mimic their greetings to each other. Fiyero joins them a moment later, a handful of drinks in his hands, which get passed around. 

At this third bar, they spend the rest of the night. It includes another round of drinks. Elphaba feels a tug at her hand as she takes a sip of her rum and coke. Glinda grins at her as she pulls Elphaba to her feet. Someone takes her drink off her hands and next thing she knows she’s dancing. Well, Glinda is. Awfully close to her too. When the song finally mixes onto the next one, Elphaba’s arms are wrapped around Glinda’s waist. With a smile, the blonde leans up to kiss her softly. 

Back in the group, a new round of drinks awaits them. An accompanying shot with each of them. The blonde reaches for one of the shots but she feels Elphaba squeeze her waist softly. It’s a warning call, Glinda can only handle so much and her girlfriend is only saving her from a deadly hangover later. Biting her lower lip, the blonde retreats her hand.

“Hey, hey! Someone has to drink that!” Avaric’s voice somehow carries in the split second of silence between two beats.

Elphaba sighs as she unwraps herself from Glinda and steps a little forward. She takes both shots, much to her throat’s discontent. Avaric’s hoots are on mute and Glinda rubs her back slightly in apology. The sizzling heat dwindles after a couple sips of her new rum and coke. Glinda tugs at her sleeve after a while. It’s a different tug and Elphaba sees her point towards the exit. Fiyero offers to walk them out, but they convince him to stay and enjoy.

The cold air hits her hard and Elphaba can tell those last three drinks went straight to her head.

“My ears always feel so weird after leaving bars.” Glinda comments with a laugh, taking Elphaba’s hand as they start walking.

Somehow, her steps stay steady all the way back to their dorm. Getting the key into the keyhole of their door, not so easy. Once they finally stumble inside, Elphaba lets herself fall face first onto her bed.

“Let'sneverdothatagain.” She proposes, face against the mattress.

“It was fun! And you are such a champ!” Glinda sits next to her then, helping her turn around.

“Avaric will have to get a refund next time.” Elphaba covers her face with her arm. The light bothers her.

“Come, let’s get you out of that jacket, we can snuggle in bed and I will take care of your horrid hangover to be." 

Smiling at the proposal, Elphaba nods as the blonde places a kiss on her cheek. 


End file.
